Murder Bridge
The Howling Abyss is an upcoming Field of Justice specifically designed for the ARAM game mode. It will replace the Proving Grounds in the custom and tutorial versions. Additionally, the viking and hermit (a.k.a. the shopkeepers) each have unique quotes for the Freljord and yordle champions, , , , , , , , , and Brolaf, , , and . They also talk when you have a lot of gold.4/12 PBE PATCH: BALANCE CHANGES, TRADITIONAL SEJUANI, REMADE FRELJORD LORES - S@20 Development Announcement made by Brackhar:Proving Grounds Update: The Howling Abyss Hey Gang, It's been a while since I first talked to you guys about making ARAM an official gameplay mode, and today I've got something awesome to share with you. For the past few months I've been working with an exceptional team of artists to create a space that's an appropriate setting for both the epic battles that occur in ARAM and within the world of Runeterra at large. As a result, we’ve completely reworked the Proving Grounds and, in effect, created something entirely new. Now, instead of fighting on a random bridge over a black void, you'll be fighting on the Howling Abyss, an ancient landmark in Freljord where the Iceborn finally overthrew their oppressors and sent them tumbling into the chasm below. As you might have guessed from these mysterious journals, there’s more (a lot more!) our story team would love to tell you Freljord – but for now, you'll have to wait. Anyway, work is still ongoing on the map, and it’s yet a few patches away from release but we just wanted to invite you guys in a bit earlier than normal to get your thoughts as we begin to polish it up. The environment team will be actively reading the forum and looking for your feedback, so please let us know what you think! Howling Abyss Screenshot.jpg Additionally I wanted to let you guys know that we are actively working on an official matchmaking queue for ARAM and plan to launch it with the map when it's ready. The queue isn't currently enabled on PBE as there's still a good bit of tech work that needs to be resolved to handle the number of players on the environment, but we're fully committed to giving you guys the best experience that we can. So with that, check out the map and explore what we've created; who knows, maybe you'll even find some surprises! ARAM queue.jpg New Exclusive Items * * Howling Abyss Concept Art Howling Abyss concept1.jpg Howling Abyss concept2.jpg Howling Abyss concept3.jpg Howling Abyss concept4.jpg Howling Abyss concept5.jpg Howling Abyss Fog concept.jpg Howling Abyss Base WIP.jpg Howling Abyss WIP.jpg Viking Quotes *I reckon the whole world must be ruled by the Iceborn now, right? *I remember one time I was fighting this pack of trolls, and broke my sword on one of their skulls, so I grabbed him by the ears and used him like a club to bludgeon his friends to death. That was a glorious day! *I should have asked Avarosa to kill my boar and bind her spirit here! I miss you Boarhilda! *Sometimes I wish there was two eternal guardians of the Howling Abyss, gets lonely here. *I am Iceborn. *I guard this place lest thhe Watchers return. *An Iceborn never truly dies, except well, there are some exceptions... *The Blood price has been paid. *Let me know if you see any, uhh Lady ghosts. *If you see a man with a flying pot, bash his head for me! *That old man across the bridge is a damned fool! His flying pot seems nice though. *The seeker was a respected leader of the Tribe, but some say she betrayed us... *Death to the watchers! *Freedom is worth dying for! *For freedom. *Cut off their heads if that doesn't work throw them into the Abyss. *Victory or death! Or in my case both! *CHAAAAAARGGEEE! *This, is, Frejlord! *You lure them here, I'll kill them. That's the plan. *Ah, you smell of battle (sniffs), that's the stuff! *Welcome! *Greetings. *Hail. *Insolent whelp! *Prepare yourselves for the greatest battle of your lives. *Leave no one standing. *Lead the charge! *Prove your worth. *Once you've killed them bring me back a ghost or two, I'll kill them again. *You're making me angry, you don't like me when I'm angry. *So you want to hear the story of this place? Of my glorious death stay a while and listen, I might tell you that and more. *We were human once then the watchers came, they changed us forged us into weapons, made us Iceborn. *We served the watchers willingly; the seeker was their voice she told us their desires what to build and who to kill. *We took Freljord! We took Valoran! Everywhere we went men trembled and the ice followed us. We forged a mighty empire but, it wasn't truly ours...so long as we served the watchers. *Avarosa united us; she showed us that freedom was worth dying for! So we turned on the watchers, we knew we were stronger than they were. They had given us too much power. *This is where the final stand took place, this bridge. They held out for days, so many Iceborn died, but we kept on fighting we climbed over the bodies of our fallen to press the attack, but the watchers still wouldn't die. *In a mighty final surge we overran them! We lifted them from the ground...We tossed them HOWLING INTO THE ABYSS!! That must've killed them, nothing could survive that fall... *We needed a guardian in case the Watchers came back, we needed someone who couldn't be killed, someone who could never leave. Hundreds volunteered, but Avarosa chose me... *I am Greyor, the Eternal guardian of the Howling Abyss! Avarosa herself killed me...it was a great honor. She bound my spirit here so I can sound the horn if the watchers returned. *If you hear me sound the horn, the Watchers have returned! If that happens you must come at once! Bring an army Bring ten armies! Throw those damned watchers back into the Abyss! When buying items from Gregor. *If you want these weapons you'll have to earn them. Get into battle! *You've earned your place in the afterlife my friend. (Wealthy) *They must tremble at the sight of you. (Wealthy) *Be careful with that. True Ice is powerful stuff. (After buying ) *Battle is a lot more interesting than shopping you know... *Oh, No, take your time I'm already dead! *If you aren't winning, try a bigger sword, usually works. *Guaranteed to help you kill things. *Good Choice that one's seen a lot of blood. *Nice choice. *Oh, you're looking for a challenge I see... *Artifacts for the worthy. *To the victor go the spoils. *Take this. *Cold steel. *Bought with blood. *There's more killing to do. *Worth an Iceborn. *A mighty weapon. *Frejlord's finest. *That one's magical, I think. *Sharpen it on their skulls. *Fight for Frejlord. *Strike like an Iceborn. *Shouldn't you be killing someone? *Ahahaha, I've crushed my share with that one. *A true warrior brings only his fist to battles. *Artifacts for the worthy. *It's an ancient artifact, uh but it's still good. When visits: *I welcome you, Cryopheonix. *I remember your sacrifice. *If the watchers return, we will need you Anivia. When visits: *You carry an Iceborn weapon Ashe, use it wisely. *Is that Avarosa's bow, do you know what happened to her? *You look so much like my queen. When visits: *Not sure this is your kind of store . . . When visits: *A man of Iceborn girth! *After you win the battle, let's talk brewing it was a hobby of mine. When visits: *Seeker, you still live? *Who do you speak for, the Watchers or the Iceborn? *What happened to Avarosa? When visits: *Sorry fresh out of moonstones. When visits: *Have you considered riding a boar? *The yeti can be powerful allies if the Watchers return. *I tried to ride a yeti once . . . it, uh, didn't work to well. When visits: *Find your destiny in battle Olaf! *Battle brings out the ice in your blood, brother! *You will find truth in death. When wearing skin: *BRRRRROOOOO!!!! *Got any Graggy Ice for me? C'mon just a drop! When visits: *Lucky boar . . . *Iceborn blood is strong in you Sejuani! *You look like Serylda, that woman knew how to fight! When visits: *Watch yourself troll, I've killed my share of your kind. *Uuggh! Smells like something died in here! *Even trolls have kings now? Hah! When visits: *Rage unlocks the power in your blood Tryndamere. *Such anger, can you control it? *You understand the blood price. When visits: *Welcome honoured shaman. *You still follow ancient ways. *May your spirits guide you. When visits: *The Ursine have always been our allies. *Visions are only warnings, you can save Frejlord! *If I sound the horn, will the Ursine answer the call? Any of the Yordle Champions **A Yordle? Gyaaah! Hermit Quotes TBA Trivia * The tiny, white furballs that are constantly seen hopping around in the Howling Abyss are called Poros. ** You can feed them Poro-Snax. * The viking's quote; "We needed a guardian in case the Watchers came back. We needed someone who couldn't be killed, someone who could never leave. Hundreds volunteered, but Avarosa chose me.", reveals that he is the Howling Abyss' guardian. ** Behind the Viking lies his body frozen, revealing that he was frozen to death to become the Guardian Spirit of the Howling Abyss. * The viking's name was revealed in his quote; "I am Greyor, the eternal guardian of the Howling Abyss. Avarosa herself killed me, it was a great honor. She bound my spirit here, so I could sound the horn when the Watchers returned." * The viking's horn can be seen strapped behind him. This horn is the new item, . * Near the purple team's Nexus Obelisk, a silhouette resembling can be seen carved on the floor, referencing to her ties with the Watchers. * The Viking's quote; "We served the Watchers willingly. The Seeker was their voice. She told us their desires, what to build, and who to kill.", may have been referring to , as she was the only Iceborn loyal to the Watchers. These may also mean that the belongs to her. ** His quote to her; "Seeker, you still live.", confirms this. * The Viking's quote; "This, is, Freljord!", is a reference to the movie, . * The Howling Abyss got its name from one of the viking's quotes; "In a mighty, final surge, we overran them. We lifted them from the ground, and tossed them, '''howling into the abyss'. That must have killed them. Nothing could survive that fall."'' * The viking shares a quote with ; "I am Iceborn." * Some of the viking's and hermit's quotes reveals that they dislikes the each other. * The viking's quote to ; "You look like Serylda! That woman knew how to fight.", may have been referring to one of the three legendary sisters, particularly, the Winter's Claw. ** The hermit also confirms this. * The hermit's quote; "My name is Lite, and this is my robot, Geeves. Welcome to the dig site, I was once an honored professor at the Academy of Science and Progress in Piltover. I gave it all up to pursue, true knowledge.", reveals his name and origins. * The hermit's quotes; "Sometimes, I see things down in the abyss... but, I might just need new glasses." and "That howling noise... it's just the wind... isn't it?", refers to the watchers trapped beneath the bridge. * The hermit's quote to ; "You bear a striking resemblance to Avarosa!", might mean that Avarosa was the Frost Archer of the three legendary sisters. * The hermit cannot completely decide between and upon who is the next queen of Freljord, due to him being senile. * The hermit decided to sell his artifacts due to lack of budget. * The viking's quote to ; "Sorry, fresh out of moonstones." might mean that the moonstones came from the Howling Abyss, and that the moonstone bearer had taken the last one already. * According to the Hermit's quote to ; "Is it true what I've heard about you and Miss Crownguard...hmm?", may have a relationship with a person from the House Crownguard of Demacia, possibly . Associated Champions References